Springville, Utah
|blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1446057 |website = www.springville.org |footnotes = }} Springville is a city in Utah County, Utah, United States that is part of the Provo-Orem Metropolitan Statistical Area. The population was 29,466 at the 2010 census. A few minutes drive south of Provo, Springville is a bedroom community for commuters who work in the Provo-Orem and Salt Lake City metropolitan areas. Other neighboring cities include Spanish Fork and Mapleton. Springville has the nickname of "Art City". History First explored in 1776 by Father Silvestre Vélez de Escalante, a Franciscan, Springville was originally settled in 1850 by eight pioneer families who crossed the plains to Salt Lake Valley from the East and were subsequently directed by Brigham Young to settle further south. Incorporated in February 1853, the city was first called Hobble Creek by the early pioneers, because their horses were often hobbled (by loosely tying their front feet together) and left along the stream to graze in the lush grass. If the horses wandered into the creek, the hobbles came off in the water. Thus, the settlement earned its original name. Later, as the town grew, the name was changed to Springville, after the Fort Springville. Fort Springville was named such because of the many freshwater springs in the area, particularly near the fort. The original name was not completely lost, however, as the canyon stream (and associated canyons), a local elementary school, and city owned golf course have retained the name Hobble Creek.About Utah Valley, Utah History, Utah City Histories Springville is known as "Art City" due to its strong development of the arts. Springville is home to the Springville Museum of Art, Utah's oldest museum for the visual fine arts (circa 1937).http://www.smofa.org/museum_info/history/index.html The museum, housed in a historic Spanish Colonial Revival-style building, showcases collections of many well-known artists, both local and national, including collections of Utah art, a major Soviet collection, early Americana, and the European Steed collection. Springville is the birthplace of noted sculptor Cyrus Dallin. The main street is dotted with bronze statues, including several from local sculptors Gary Price and Jeff Decker. Springville is a thriving community which has experienced steady growth over the past ten years. The current population is projected to grow to more than 50,000 over the next ten years, in line with the expected future expansion of its commercial, office, retail, and industrial sectors along the city's I-15 corridor. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.34%, is water. Springville is located on the west side of the Wasatch Mountain Range and east of the average shoreline of Utah Lake and almost entirely east Interstate 15. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 20,424 people, 5,975 households, and 5,024 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,770.5 people per square mile (683.3/km²). There were 6,229 housing units at an average density of 540.0 per square mile (208.4/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 94.58% White, 0.11% African American, 0.62% Native American, 0.35% Asian, 0.28% Pacific Islander, 2.23% from other races, and 1.83% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.77% of the population. There were 5,975 households out of which 51.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 72.4% were married couples living together, 8.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 15.9% were non-families. 13.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.41 and the average family size was 3.76. In the city the population was spread out with 37.4% under the age of 18, 12.7% from 18 to 24, 28.0% from 25 to 44, 14.0% from 45 to 64, and 7.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 25 years. The heavily weighted 18 to 24 year old demographic is largely due to the city slowly attracting students and graduates from the local Brigham Young University, located the adjoining city of Provo, as well as Utah Valley University in the nearby city of Orem. For every 100 females there are 98.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $46,472, and the median income for a family was $48,845. Males had a median income of $37,942 versus $26,098 for females. The per capita income for the city was $15,634. About 6.6% of families and 8.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.1% of those under age 18 and 4.0% of those age 65 or over. Business Major businesses/employers in Springville include the following: * digEcor, Inc, manufacturer of the digEplayer portable inflight entertainment device, is headquartered in Springville. * Flowserve, manufacturer of large valves, has a facility located in Springville's Industrial Park. * Neways International which relocated its corporate headquarters to Springville in 2003. * Stouffer's, a division of Nestle, also has a plant located in Springville's Industrial Park * Wing Enterprises, maker of the Little Giant Ladder Systems is headquartered in Springville. * W.W. Clyde Company, a heavy construction firm. ]] Local events Art City Days, held each year in early June, is one of the first city celebrations of the summer season in Utah Valley. Residents of the area join in a variety of activities to celebrate their community and its history, as well as the warmer weather. Activities include a parade, carnival, hot air balloons, contests, rodeo, sporting events, and fireworks.http://www.springville.org/art-city-days/ Springville is also home to the Springville World Folkfest, a week-long celebration of folk dance and music held every July at the outdoor amphitheater in the Spring Acres Arts Park. Each year folk dance groups travel from around the world to participate in this festival. Folkfest performers are housed by host families in the Springville area. Every May, Springville hosts the annual Indian Festival of Utah also in Spring Acres Arts Park, the state's only cultural event devoted to East Indian, Pakistani, and South Asian communities across the Salt Lake City metropolitan area. Formerly held in nearby Spanish Fork, it represents the small but thriving Indian American and South Asian American communities of northern Utah. Education Springville is served by Nebo School District. Public schools in this district within Springville include Springville High School, Springville Junior High School, Art City Elementary, Brookside Elementary, Cherry Creek Elementary, Sage Creek Elementary, and Westside Elementary. Reagan Academy and Merit Academy, both charter schools, are also located in Springville. The previous Springville Middle School building was converted into Cherry Creek Elementary when the Nebo School District reformed the school system, sending 6th graders back to elementary schools and the 7th graders to the junior high schools. Some students who live in southern Springville attend Mapleton Jr. High and Hobble Creek Elementary in Mapleton. Photos References External links * City of Springville official site Category:Cities in Utah County, Utah Category:Cities in Utah Category:Settlements established in 1850 Category:Provo–Orem metropolitan area Category:1850 establishments in Utah Territory